Sly Cooper's Thanks Giving of the (Not So) Weird
by King of 2211
Summary: Everyone has something to be thankful for, be they from the Mortal or Holiday Worlds. One-Shot Thanksgiving Fic.


**Author's Note**: King here, for another one-shot for my Sly Cooper Adventures series, one that brings everyone together ever (American) November (rhyme). It's eerily close to the Holidays, and work has gotten crazy (not to mention I need to improve at work, which means I might fail :"(), but I'm hoping this little one-shot will have enough to bring to the table. Sanzaru owns Sly Cooper and Disney owns NBC; enjoy!

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving of the (Not So) Weird<p>

* * *

><p>Thanksgiving Day.<p>

The one of many days of the year that families in the United States of America come together and be thankful for all that they have. There were some in particular that dwelled in the small, Louisiana town of Swallow Falls. One family was that of a young raccoon named Sylvester Kevin Cooper, or just "Sly" for short, who of which was currently folding up a piece of paper into an airplane. Soon as he was done, Sly walked to and opened his bedroom window, then threw the paper airplane to the wind; smiling as he did so.

"Sly, relatives are almost here!" Connor Cooper, his father, called. "Can you give us a hand?"

"Coming, dad!" Sly called, hurrying down the stairs.

* * *

><p>The young vixen daughter of the town's sheriff that was Carmelita was in the kitchen with her mother, as they pulled out a trey of tamales from the oven. Alisa (nee: Montoya) Fox appeared similar to her oldest daughter, from her blue hair to her reddish-brown fur and brown eyes. She wore a plain white shirt, red plaid flannel-shirt, blue jean pants, and black boots.<p>

"_No re bueno_ (They're not good)._ . ._" Alisa stated flatly, her daughter worrying, but smiled. "_Que son geniales_ (They're great)!"

"_Gracias, mama_ (Thanks, mom)!" Carmelita squealed as she hugged her mom, then helped her set the table.

* * *

><p>The brain of the seven, Bentley Olsen, was currently with his father Lewis as they were both locked in a in the most epic of battles in history; Chess. The Mrs. of the house was currently finishing the preparations of the arrival of their own relatives. Though Lewis though he had a fair advantage, Bentley had a sneak attack at the ready . . .<p>

"Checkmate." Bentley stated.

"Man, though I had you." Lewis sighed. "Good game son."

"Thanks, dad."

* * *

><p>The brawn of the seven, Murray Murphy, was currently locked in a battle with his father, Maximus (Max for short), as they were in the back yard. They were both doing one of their many favorite pass-times; sparring. They two wrestled on a mat that was laid over the patio, both trying to one-up or pin each other in a strong hold. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that they missed the mat and wend falling to the ground away from the patio. Soon as they gained their bearings and shook off their daze, then shared a glance, then exploded into laughter.<p>

"That was awesome!" Murray laughed, sitting upright.

"I'll say!" Max agreed, pulling an arm over his son's shoulder.

"Boys, it's time!" Meredith, Murray's mom, called.

"Alright!" The two exclaimed as they chest bumped, then went back inside.

* * *

><p>Penelope Toutonghi rode her bike through the streets of the suburbs, taking in the cool Autumn wind as she slowed her speed to enjoy the sight of fallen leaves. Fall was a wondrous time of year for the mouse indeed, and it wasn't just because of the colors. It was also because it was a good time to see the whole town getting into the festivities of the seasons. But she can admire it another time, right now she had to get home before her relatives got there. She rode into her garage, then rushed inside.<p>

"Mom, dad, I'm home!" Penelope called.

* * *

><p>Even Chinese-Americans got into the holiday spirit as who else but Peng King was in the kitchen making food for coming relatives, and Peng couldn't be any more happier. By his side was his sister and aunt, Jing King and Fei King, as they were decorating their kitchen with traditional Chinese tinsel. To think: three years ago, they both ignored his whole existence due to his bullying behavior, but long since accepted his new responsible personality.<p>

"Well, that's all of it." Peng said, finishing up the decor.

"Just in time as well." Jing added, satisfied by their handiwork.

"I'll say, now let's get ready." Fei stated, leading the two to their rooms.

* * *

><p>It wasn't a surprise that Dimitri Lousteau was prepping up his home with his grandfather, Remy as they did a little disco dance with ease.<p>

"~That's the way, Ah ha, ah ha, I like it~!" Remy sang, placing forks and knives on each napkin. "How's the table looking Dimitri?"

"_C'est manifique_ (Magnificent)!" Dimitri smiled.

* * *

><p>The paper plane continued to fly through the air for a good distance from Swallow Falls, but was caught by a skeletal hand, which belonged to the Pumpkin King himself; Jack Skellington. The leader opened the plan and saw that there was a drawing of a symbol of a raccoon, plus a Jack-O-Lantern and a turkey. This brought a smiles to his boney face as he was joined by his wife, the Pumpkin Queen; Sally. Though both were leaders of Halloween Town, the dimension that birthed Halloween from Samhain, they were in what appeared to be another town. This one appeared to appear to be Colonial with houses made of stone and straw surrounded by apple trees; Thanksgiving Town. Both Pumpkin King and Queen were even seated at a large, rectangular table with people that appeared to be Pilgrims and Native Americans. At the head of the table were two couples, the first were Pilgrim stallion and mare, while the other two were Native American Buck and Doe deer. The two males of which were the co-leaders, Jedidiah Mayflower and Chief Redwood. As Jack and Sally looked at the drawing, Jedidiah and Redwood were speaking grace and took notice that Jack was holding the drawing.<p>

"We are especially grateful for the attendance of a fellow Holiday Leader; Jack Skellington." Jedidiah addressed with a smile. "You have our forever thanks."

"Who knows what Oogie Boogie could've done of not for you or the Cooper Gang." Redwood added. "Would you care to make a speech."

The Pumpkin King soon noticed all eyes were on him, shared a happy glance with his wife, then nodded as he handed the drawing to the co-leaders.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Jack replied, standing up to show everyone the drawing he had. "To keep the long story short: thank you, Cooper Gang."

With that said All groups in both dimensions sat down with their respective families, then enjoyed a meal together.

Which is all you need on this day of thanks.

* * *

><p><strong>And that, FanFiction views, is the Thanksgiving fic for Sly Cooper Adventures, hope it was good enough. Now it's time for me to be with my family and enjoy some turkey with potatoes. Till the next time we meet; Happy (belated) Thanksgiving, one and all!<strong>


End file.
